


Types

by OhHolyHell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad girl Audrey, F/M, Little booky Percy, No more tags really, Possibly AU, Quick oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHolyHell/pseuds/OhHolyHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Hetton was not Percy Weasley's type of girl.</p><p>Percy Weasley was not Audrey Hetton's type of guy.</p><p>They made it work anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Types

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this was a little rushed because I had this idea and just had to get it down! This isn't the best writing but I love the idea of 'bad girl audrey'. I have NO idea when or where this is set so please just make it up how you see fit. IDK!
> 
> I dON't own Harry Potter btw.

Audrey Hetton was not Percy Weasley's type of girl. She _wasn't_ shy, definitely wasn't modest, lived for warm Friday nights and could not, for one second be bothered with her homework.

Percy Weasley was not Audrey Hetton's type of guy. He did all of his homework the day he got it, enjoyed rainy Monday mornings, drank tea without sugar and was a _redhead_.

Audrey Hetton wore thigh-highs to parties and let pretty boys kiss the strip of skin above them, she gathered people do do salt and lime with their tequila and shook the salt on her neck, her shoulder, stomach or cleavage. She collected bruises on her hips and aches in her brain and had a scrapbook of polaroids of her lovely boys with their brains fucked out, the dorm number neatly printed in the corner.

Percy Weasley had every textbook money could buy, and some it couldn't, he had three jobs and never stayed up past midnight. When a party raged next door or his roommate brought back some moaning girl, Percy Weasley never complained. He liked to stay in the background and listened to people with a tilt of the head and a smile when they recounted their many parties and more _explicit_ memories. 

When Audrey was happy it was an uplifting sight to behold, rosy cheeks and skipping down corridors. When she was angry, you didn't want to be in the same room for fear and when she was sad, you could drown in her tears just by watching her cry.

Not many things made Percy truly happy but when he was, you noticed. Nothing more obvious than a brightly coloured tie or a slight turn up of the lips, but you knew. WHen he was confused, Percy reminded one of a dog who can't find the ball behind your back.

Audrey had a wardrobe full of other boy's jackets that they lent to her on a cold night that she ran away with after kissing them into a stupor. She liked to watch the stars with a bottle of beer in one hand and a heart in the other. She often moved from boy to boy on a nightly basis and never stayed to see them open their eyes in the morning, leaving them with tangled sheets and a ruby kiss on their shoulder.

Percy was a self proclaimed prude and only one girl to his name but enough love in his heart to capture, encase, envelop a flitting butterfly of a girl in his arms and keep her there.

Audrey's 18th birthday passed with a bang, the bassline rocking the whole building. Percy's passed with no-one knowing apart from his girlfriend curled around him, tight as a vice.

Percy made sparks that fizzed and made Audrey squeal with delight. Audrey had sparks in her eyes that did the very same to Percy.

When Audrey and Percy became Audrey _and_ Percy, they burned the polaroids and gave the jackets back, they binned Penny's letters and took tea with his family.

When Audrey Hetton and Percy Weasley became Audrey and Percy Hetton-Weasley, they were both surprised at the amount of people in the pews. When Percy slipped the ring on his new wife's finger, Molly cried. And when, 6 years later, Audrey fought to bring Molly Weasley II into the world, she cried harder. 

Audrey Hetton-Weasley was not Percy's type of girl, but when she died on rainy Monday morning, she took his heart with her.

Percy Hetton-Weasley wasn't Audrey's type of guy, but they kindled a love that kept burning even after she lost her flame.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot longer than i expected and it got really repetitive but i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Drop by my [Tumblr?](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lets-ship-everything)


End file.
